


justanotherStonyfan: Alea - Russian translation - Alea

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, обсуждение кинка, секс-игры, упоминание бдсм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Джеймс слышал о подобных секс-играх: на одном кубике – части тела, а на другом – что с ними делать, вот только обычно это стандартные кубики. Ну и те, что он видел, были розовыми и пушистыми. И обычно кубиков только два.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	justanotherStonyfan: Alea - Russian translation - Alea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504961) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> Alea (лат.) – игральные кубики
> 
> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Джеймс поднимается в апартаменты Стива, ожидая чего-то приятного и насыщенного, потому что время, проведенное со Стивом, всегда приятное и насыщенное. Но после ужина, когда они уже поели и приняли душ, и решили, что проведут очень приятный, посвященный очень конкретным занятиям вечер дома, Стив просит Джеймса подождать пару минут на диване, пока он сходит и кое-что принесет.

Когда он возвращается, то садится рядом с Джеймсом и, с негромким пластмассовым пощелкиванием, раскрывает ладонь.

\- Вот что у меня есть, - и в его ладони... пригоршня игральных кубиков?

Джеймс слышал о подобных секс-играх: на одном кубике – части тела, а на другом – что с ними делать, вот только обычно это стандартные кубики. Ну и те, что он видел, были розовыми и пушистыми. И обычно кубиков только два.

\- Не стесняйся, - протягивает руку Стив, он явно прекрасно видит замешательство Джеймса, - посмотри, они новые.

Джеймс смотрит на Стива, наклоняет голову набок, но берет кубики и рассматривает их. Он видел похожие кубики, потому что его сестра играет с друзьями в «Dungeons and Dragons», но он никогда не видел кубиков с такой разметкой. Все грани разного цвета, с гравировкой и покрыты эмалью, и Джеймс заливается краской при мысли о том, кто работал над этими кубиками.

Всего кубиков семь. Три выглядят обычно (вроде как), один похож на мини-пирамидку, два многогранника напоминают по форме ромбы и еще один почти в виде шара с многочисленными маленькими гранями.

Но все их грани покрыты буквами или словами, которые кажутся бессмысленными, или просто окрашены в какой-то цвет.

\- Ээ? – произносит Джеймс, и Стив улыбается.

\- Первые буквы слова, - говорит он, - и некоторые слова, которые ничего не будут значить без контекста. Чтобы можно было взять их с собой, если захочешь, но не волноваться, что кто-то их найдет.

\- Это секс-кубики, - говорит Джеймс. – Значит, это все обозначает что-то, связанное с сексом?

\- Верно, - подтверждает Стив.

Джеймс крутит их в руках. Они приятно тяжеленькие.

\- Кто их делал? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Я купил пустые заготовки, - отвечает Стив, - и нанес гравировку сам.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх, но кивает и продолжает крутить кубики в ладони. Это неудивительно, разумеется, – Стив очень щепетильный, очень не любит афишировать личную жизнь, и вдобавок художник.

Джеймс откашливается.

\- Как ими пользоваться? – спрашивает он, и Стив указывает на стол.

\- Положи, и я тебе покажу, - и Джеймс так и делает.

А еще он складывает руки на коленях, потому что у него такое ощущение, что очень скоро он захочет, чтобы они оказались в кое-каком другом месте, и он не совсем уверен в своей способности себя контролировать.

\- Вот как это работает, - начинает Стив. – Мы бросаем кубики, чтобы определить, что будем делать, как тебе такое?

Джеймс прикусывает губу.

\- Смотри, - продолжает Стив. – Начинаем с этого.

Он берет в руку один из кубиков стандартной формы. Он деревянный, у него шесть граней, на которых написано _Пара, Тьма, Пробка, Узел, Зонд, Тишина._

\- Это кубик Дополнений, - объясняет Стив. – Если ты собираешься им воспользоваться, сперва бросаешь обычный, чтобы выяснить, со сколькими Дополнениями будешь играть, а потом бросаешь этот, чтобы выбрать их. Пара – это зажимы для сосков, Тьма – это повязка на глаза, Пробка – это анальная пробка, Узел – это веревки, Зонд – это уретральный зонд, а Тишина – это затычки для ушей.

Джеймс кивает, и Стив кладет кубик обратно.

Потом он берет в руку маленькую черную пирамидку, у которой четыре грани, на которых написано _Я, З, С, Ч,_ и говорит:

\- А это места для действий. Яйца, задница, соски, член.

Джеймс чуть не давится слюной, и Стив коварно усмехается.

\- Дальше берем кубик Действий, - он берет следующий кубик, на этот раз красного цвета, и он тоже покрыт буквами, Джеймс замечает З, В и сперва принимает их за цифры, но потом видит Л, Г, Ш и К. – Зажим, Вибратор, Лизать, Гладить, Шлепать, Кусать, - поясняет Стив. – Не все действия применимы ко всем местам, но принцип понятен.

Джеймс точно кончит вообще без какого-либо контакта, если Стив продолжит бросаться такими словами. На мгновение он прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу.

\- Бирюзовые кубики – это Время, - объясняет дальше Стив, поднимая один из двух многогранников бирюзового цвета, на гранях которого 00, 10, 20, 30 и так далее вплоть до 90, - от десяти до ста секунд, и Повторения, - продолжает он, поднимая второй, на котором цифры от одного до десяти, - то есть сколько раз нужно это повторить.

\- Стив... Сколько у тебя ушло на это времени?

\- Два листочка для заметок и пять минут, - отвечает Стив. – Во всяком случае на концепцию. Есть вопросы?

\- Так... – говорит Джеймс. – Так значит сперва определяем, какие дополнения, потом что делать и где, сколько раз и как долго?

\- Ага, - подтверждает Стив.

\- А как мы узнаем, когда остановиться? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив улыбается.

\- Хороший вопрос. Вот этот кубик для любого вопроса, на который можно ответить да или нет, - он указывает на шарик с многочисленными гранями красного и синего цвета, с одной золотой гранью, а потом на обычный шестигранник. – Красный означает вознаграждение. Так что если ты хочешь кончить, то если выпадет красный – это значит «да, ты можешь кончить». Красных сторон четыре из двадцати. Это можно также использовать, чтобы принимать решения.

\- Ты серьезно? – переспрашивает Джеймс.

\- Если ты хочешь чуть сильнее расслабиться, есть обычный кубик, там равные шансы получить каждый цвет, - отвечает Стив, - и еще один многогранник, там больше красных сторон, чем синих, но на этих двух нет золотого.

Джеймс качает головой, пристально смотрит на кубики.

\- А что означает золотой?

\- Выбор игрока, - говорит Стив.

Джеймс делает долгий вдох через нос и выдыхает через напряженные губы.

\- Я, - начинает он, потом обнаруживает, что не знает, что еще сказать. – Что если я передумаю посреди игры?

\- Как всегда, солнышко, скажешь Яйца Бенедикт, и мы остановимся, - отвечает Стив.

Джеймс кивает, потирает пальцами губы.

\- И мы будем играть со всеми кубиками?

\- Мы не обязаны, - говорит Стив, - но можем. Или мы можем взять только черный, и ты скажешь мне сам, что хочешь, чтобы я делал. Или ты можешь сложить все кубики обратно в маленький мешочек и забыть про них.

Джеймс прикусывает щеку изнутри, а потом вдруг смеется.

\- О боже мой, но это так... – он прикрывает лицо, чувствует, как заливается краской.

\- Смотри, - Стив берет обычный кубик. – Например.

У него выпадает двойка.

\- Два дополнения, - он берет кубик с Дополнениями, бросает. – Ха, ладно, значит зажимы для сосков и... веревки. Не вопрос.

Он берет маленькую пирамидку и роняет с ладони, а та катится по столу и останавливается прямо перед Джеймсом.

\- Член, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив улыбается одним уголком губ. Он снова бросает кубик.

\- Вибратор, - отвечает он.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джеймс. – Так, а теперь... бирюзовый, тот что с секундами?

\- Ага, - кивает Стив, и Джеймс берет кубик и бросает. – Пятьдесят. Брось еще раз тот, где от одного до десяти.

У Джеймса выпадает девятка.

Стив проводит зубами по нижней губе.

\- Значит для начала зажимы для сосков и веревки, потом девять подходов по пятьдесят секунд вибратором по члену. Брось цветной, посмотрим, будет ли у нас второй подход.

Выпадает синий.

\- Значит нет, - подытоживает Стив. – Можно кончать в процессе?

Он снова бросает цветной.

\- Нет, - говорит он, когда снова выпадает синий. – Так что думаешь, малыш? Наказание, если кончить?

Джеймс мотает головой. – Отшлепать?

Стив улыбается:

\- Как насчет отшлепать - если выпадет красный, а если синий - то все начать сначала?

У Джеймса отвисает челюсть.

\- Гипотетически, - Стив слегка выпрямляется. – Разумеется.

\- Разумеется, - Джеймс бросает цветной кубик.

У него выпадает красный. Он тут же берет кубик с Повторениями, бросает, получает семерку.

\- Значит зажимы для сосков и веревки, девять подходов по пятьдесят секунд вибратором по члену, не кончая, иначе получаешь семь шлепков.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс осознает, что тот уже не смотрит на кубики. – Если хочешь, - добавляет он, - если ты _хочешь_ , можем сделать ставку на цветной. Выпадет красный – буду играть я, выпадет синий – ты.

У Джеймса встают дыбом волосы на затылке, он смотрит на цветной кубик.

\- Идет, - он резко наклоняется вперед и целует Стива перед тем, как бросить, и он совершенно искренне не уверен, какого результата ему хочется, пока кубик со стуком не останавливается посреди журнального столика.

На _золотом._

Джеймс чувствует, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке, как его член чуть сильнее напрягается в штанах.

\- Выбор игрока, - он смотрит на Стива. – Раздевайся.


End file.
